Problem: Christopher has walked his dog for a total of $56$ miles since he started walking daily. He has been walking $8$ miles each day. For how many days has Christopher been walking?
Explanation: The number of days that Christopher has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $56\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $56\text{ miles} \div 8\text{ miles per day} = 7\text{ days}$